The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to apparatus which may be used with racing tracks for toy automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a myriad of toys developed over the years for use by children of all ages. Many of these toys have become classics and have been reproduced again and again. Those toys which have continued to entrance children over long periods have certain common characteristics. First, they provide a substantial amount of excitement for the child. Second, they are well made and durable. Next, they are sufficiently inexpensive and they appeal to a broad market. Finally, and especially more recently, such toys are safe to use. Meeting all of these criteria has posed substantial problems for many prior art toys.
A popular type of toy includes a gravity or motor powered vehicle which moves down an inclined track, gaining substantial speed, and negotiates some form of racing track layout. Often, two or more such vehicles are raced on adjacent tracks to provide competitive excitement. Although such arrangements can be quite exciting, the rapid action often creates a situation in which it is quite difficult to determine the winner of the competition.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy racing apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide an inexpensive device capable of determining the winner of a race between a number of toy vehicles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which is capable of determining the winner of competition between toy vehicles although the vehicles be of different sizes and weights.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an exciting, inexpensive, durable, and safe toy racing apparatus.